


The Roof Was Pretty Windy

by gurajiorasu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5237504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On that rooftop, they’re not members of Arashi. Under that night sky, they’re not national idols. They’re just one Ohno and one Ninomiya–friends since forever, enemies at times when they wanted to up their game a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Roof Was Pretty Windy

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by One Direction's End of the Day (just the opening of it, tho :p)

Nino climbed the stairs with a can of beer on his left hand. He could get wine or something fancy from downstairs, but he had always been a beer person. He liked the bite of it. He liked the rawness of it. He liked how it was completely honest in some sense; how it could make people completely honest in some sense. He opened the heavy door with little difficulty and squinted his eyes at the wind that ambushed his face.  
  
“Party’s over,” Nino said, leaving the door to be closed by itself. He continued his steps until he was side by side with Ohno, leaning to the sturdy railing, looking down to the glittery lights of the city.  
  
“Hm,” Ohno only hummed in response. A can of beer was hanging on his hand. Empty. A lit cigarette was on his other hand. Half done. Like a second nature, he gestured the cigarette to Nino.  
  
Nino smiled ever so slightly. He took the cigarette, breathed it in, and turned around to lean back instead of forward. He tilted his head back so far he felt dizzy. He stared at the moon while he exhaled a circle of smoke, shifting his eyes only to look at the disappearing smoke in a mild amusement.  
  
They stayed silent for an extended amount of time. All they did was breathing, sipping, and staring. Not exactly like who they were in front of audience, they were intimate with silence. They didn’t bicker. They didn’t laugh. They didn’t even talk. They were just there, next to each other, and gazed at the lights that seemed to be so far away from them.  
  
It was just the two of them with cans of beers and a lonely cigarette.  
  
And the moon.  
  
On that rooftop, they’re not members of Arashi. Under that night sky, they’re not national idols. They’re just one Ohno and one Ninomiya–friends since forever, enemies at times when they wanted to up their game a bit.  
  
Silence did the talking for both of them. The silence told Nino that Ohno didn’t give a damn about the party or whatever cause that they were partying for. The silence told Ohno that Nino was feeling a bit funny again; lonely and such.  
  
Nino liked the way the silence talked. He liked how it penetrated the whirling wind around them. He liked how it told nothing and everything. He liked how it made him feel settled, like each and every doubt had never been exist in the first place.  
  
The silence made Nino sure Ohno wasn’t leaving.  
  
The silence convinced Nino that he was really Ohno’s closest friend.  
  
The silence told Nino what was right between them, and what was wrong.  
  
And the truest of all was something that had been on the back of Nino’s head for the longest time. Abandoned. Shoved aside. Forced to be put on the background to give way for a million and one other things that happened between them.  
  
That night, the moon told Nino to say it.  
  
So he did.  
  
“I love you.”  
  
It came out smooth and nice, carried away by the wind. The silence kept quiet, not telling Nino what Ohno was thinking or if Ohno heard it at all. But Nino didn’t mind. He was saying if for the sake of saying it. He didn’t intend it to be heard. He didn’t care even if the whirling wind stole it from Ohno’s ears.  
  
A minute passed.  
  
Five minutes.  
  
Ten.  
  
Nino chuckled and emptied his can of beer. It was funny. He expected his heart to drum out like crazy. He expected the blush, he expected the embarrassment, he expected the fear of being turned down by Ohno, but there was nothing.  
  
Nothing, because there’s nothing new about that. Stating it didn’t change a thing, it’s only making it truer than before.  
  
It was getting too cold for Nino’s liking and he stuffed his hand to his pants’ pocket. He gave himself a light push to bring him back to his feet, nudged Ohno’s shoulder with his can of beer as his way to say _‘I’m leaving’_ , and took some lazy steps towards the door.  
  
Nino had no regret on what he did. He would have no regret on letting the three words fall into the vault of vagueness; no closure, no certainty. He would live as per usual when the morning came, and there’s nothing wrong with it. If he was never going to hear Ohno’s response on it, then be it.  
  
Just when Nino was about to reach the handle, a firm grip of a hand caught his wrist and he was yanked over and pushed to the wall. Ohno was there, a mere inch away from Nino’s face. In a zap, Ohno erased the distance between them and suddenly there were Ohno’s lips on Nino’s.  
  
There’s a clank of fallen can.  
  
There’s scent of malt.  
  
And a shared smile smudged under heated kiss.  
  
Nino had always been a beer person. He liked the bite of it. He liked the rawness of it. He liked how it was completely honest in some sense; how it could make people completely honest in some sense.  
  
 But then, probably he could be a kiss person too.  



End file.
